elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilane
Gilane is one of the nine major kingdoms in the province of Hammerfell, situated on the northern end of the isthmus of Khefrem. Gilane is most well-known for being the seat of power for Cephorus Septim, who thwarted the Wolf Queen of Solitude in the War of Red Diamond. By game *Gilane (Arena) Description Geography Traditions History First Era The Tavan Wave & the Kingdom of Gilane The city-state of Gilane was one of the many settlements founded amidst the waves of the Ra Gada, which began their movement in 1E 808 from the island of Herne. The wave that moved across the southern coast was known as the Tavan, worshippers of Tava, the Bird Spirit of Air, who guided the survivors of doomed Yokuda to Hammerfell. The Tavan sailed across the southern waters of Hammerfell, landing in places such as Stros M'Kai, Taneth, and Khefrem's Boot. Gilane was in the path as well. Gilane's affiliation is unknown, but based considering the Forebears control over the southern coast, Gilane is likely a city of the Forebears. The ancient capital of the Rourken Clan, Volenfell was founded not far from Gilane.Crafting Motif 28: Ra Gada StylePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell Third Era King Cephorus Septim I; the Rising Kingdom In 3E 98, the city-state of Gilane was ruled by Cephorus Septim, who assumed the throne at the age of 21, where he married Bianki, a Redguard noble of Gilane. Cephorus' control over Gilane was very prosperous, with a hearth of children to inherit the throne and continue the Septim Dynasty. The triad of rulers that directly descend from Uriel Septim II had ruled exponentially, improving relations throughout the continent. The Kingdom of Gilane was one such Kingdom that was at the forefront of this movement. But when Potema Septim had denounced Kintyra Septim II's claim to the Ruby Throne, talks of war had arrived and so in 3E 120, the War of the Red Diamond had occurred, between the joint kingdoms of the north, and the Septim Empire. The Kingdom of Gilane and King Cephorus I were the leading force against the Kingdom of Solitude, specifically at their armies in High Rock.The Wolf Queen, Book IIIThe Wolf Queen, Book IVThe Wolf Queen, Book V King Cephorus Septim I; War of the Red Diamond The tides of battle would shift when in 3E 127, King Cephorus defeated Uriel Septim III at the Battle of Ichidag, to which the Prince was taken to Gilane for trial. In the middle of travel, Uriel III's caravan was wrecked, killing the Wolf-Queen's son and was proclaimed the Emperor of Tamriel. Cephorus Septim I continued the fight against Potema Septim, until at the Siege of Solitude in 3E 137 where Potema Septim had died of old age amidst the barrage on the Blue Palace. Emperor Cephorus Septim I later died in 3E 140 after falling off a horse, his brother, Magnus Septim assumed the throne. Queen Bianki, had died in 3E 136, as did Cephorus' children, heirs to the throne of the Imperial City, and most likely the Kingdom of Gilane. Though it was not explicitly told, one of Cephorus' children could have inherited the throne of Gilane, until their untimely death.The Wolf Queen, Book VIIThe Wolf Queen, Book VIII Gilane during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Gilane in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Gilane was under the rule of King Coc.Events in Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Gilane's team was known as the Dire Wolves.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations